143420-shades-eve-hype-train
Content ---- Yeah, the 21st I think? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- SERIOUSLY! Since the original Shade's Even Lore was posted WAY WAY back in the very earliest beta days, I have been frothing to get to see it. I actually skipped it on the PTR (even though I had access) just so the "surprise" would be there! | |} ---- ---- ---- /support | |} ---- Hahaha pretty much me exactly! Glad to see the story hasn't changed since the first time it was thrown up. I am excited that people may finally understand the references my husband's character (Jack Shade) makes to the holiday and story in rp. XD IS IT THE 19th YET? | |} ---- ---- ---- We found and fixed that issue, I believe, and also tuned up the instance a bit better for lower levels. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- It's a legend. :p Don't take it too literally. | |} ---- But Bloody Mary is real! | |} ---- ---- It runs till November 2nd, so you've got plenty of time to get your Spook on! | |} ---- O.O Awesome! Hope one week is still enough time to get some goodies like that mount. :) | |} ---- Can the same kind of answer please be given about ship hands.... still no word on them and they are an everyday content thing, not a one off | |} ---- I'd appreciate it if you kept the thread on topic, so let's not derail further, but we're looking at them as I've mentioned in the appropriate forum. | |} ---- ---- Likewise. I'm interested to see what holiday themed content we start to see. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes! First one! It was originally planned for last year but, things happened. Dark times. Lay offs. panic. D: Glad to see holidays are on track and planned for the future. (We get a halloween and winter event! Sqeee) | |} ---- I wish I had but my curiosity got the better of me. I didnt do everything, but I did the expedition, which I guess is the big thing. Still excited tho. Plus I want all the goodies! | |} ---- Carbine went all out last year, cancelled Halloween and Christmas :o looking forward to seeing it this year!! | |} ---- ---- It's quite low level friendly. In fact with f2p it should be relatively easy to find groups for the main event (instance). I don't want to spoil too much, but gear/ level isn't a factor in most of the quest chains. Personally I'm hyped for: Trick or treating on housing plots. I wonder how many candy circles will form once everyone figures out what candy they have. Edited October 16, 2015 by Sixgun387 | |} ---- the entirety of the event is for levels 10 through 50. so as long as you are at least 10 you can enjoy everything. (maybe 15 just to be safe >.> <.<) and others feel free to correct, this is how I understood | |} ---- ---- ---- ----